Guardián
by Ari's Madness
Summary: One!Shot. Su lado humano le permitía estar con quienes amaba. Le permitía amarlos; pero sin su sangre yōkai fluyendo, furiosa y cruenta, ¿Cómo protegerlos? / Regalo para Onmyuji ¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!


**Disclaimer: **Si Inuyasha fuera mío, seguramente habría sido más cursi (sí,_ aún más_); pero no, es de Rumiko "La emperatriz del manga" Takahashi. Yo solo los uso sin ánimo de lucro para hacer un regalo a la preciosísima de **Onmyuji**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sin más, espero de corazón que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**I.  
**«_Nosotros haríamos estúpidos a nuestros héroes, los haríamos frágiles. Son ellos quienes deben recordarnos el auténtico significado de la fortaleza_».  
—**A**nne **R**ice (El ladrón de cuerpos)

**II.**  
«_Cuando se es amado, no se duda de nada. Cuando se ama se duda de todo_.»  
—**S**idonie **G**abrielle **C**ollete

* * *

**# Guardián.**

.

.

Esa noche en particular, tras la postura recta y los brazos cruzados, su mirada fulge oscura, mas perfectamente sincera, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ella lo sabe y, aunque siempre ha preferido guardar respetuoso y cariñoso silencio ante ello, algo en su pecho martillea, preocupado.

—Inuyasha… —susurra tiernamente. Él, que cualquier otra de las tantas noches que han vivido y las tantas otras que vivirán le hubiese movido sus orejas ante el trino de su voz, se limita simplemente a alzar su mirada mortalmente seria, distraída. _Frágil_.

—¿Qué sucede? —dice en un tono bajo, tenso, desviando la vista al instante hacia la fogata.

El crepitar del fuego ha sido el único sonido que los ha acompañado por largos minutos que parecen horas. Son y serán horas para ambos mientras él siga con esa preocupación en cada poro de su piel y a ella no le quede más que observarlo sin nada que pueda hacer.

Y es que al final de cuentas ¿Qué puede hacerse ante la inevitable aparición de la _luna nueva_? Ambos ya han mirado innumerables veces hacia la ventana esa noche, viendo sin ver la penumbra que los rodea como un eterno sueño inanimado esperando con fingida cotidianeidad de que pronto se asome el amanecer.

¡Cuán larga es la espera del alba!

¿Habrá alguna manera de acabar con aquel martirio del tiempo? Kagome no lo sabe, pero igualmente sonríe, enamorada como siempre, a su querido hanyō que sigue dedicándole una tensa mirada ahora hermosamente teñida castaña tras la miel desvanecida.

—Todo va a estar bien, Inuyasha —repite su nombre con delicadeza, disfrutando de cómo cosquillea en sus labios; de cómo aún gusta y emociona después de ya más de año y medio como esposos.

Confidente y amante, él también gusta de escuchar su nombre en la pequeña boca de fresa; pero esa noche, esa noche en particular, le estremece y frustra como ninguna otra.

—Feh —termina por mascullar con tal de no decir otra cosa que pueda ser torpe e hiriente. Aunque ¿Qué podía decir? Detestaba a la luna nueva desde que tenía memoria; detestaba sentirse vulnerable, débil, expuesto ante el mundo como un ser terriblemente inofensivo y perecedero. Era como si la noche entera lo señala con un dedo acusador y burlesco; proclamándole trofeo de cacería ante el negro universo.

¿Cuántas veces no había estado a punto de morir en noches como esta?

Aunque no lo dijera, jamás se sentía tan cerca de la muerte como cuando era completamente humano. Y le hacía sentir tal tensión y preocupación que recordaban haber pasado décadas enteras preguntándose cómo había hecho su madre para vivir tan tranquila aún a sabiendas de lo frágil que era. Como lo hacían todos a su alrededor y, como aun en su forma de hibrido, los delicados humanos osaban perseguirle como si se creyesen ridículamente invencibles.

¿Acaso es el único que teme con tamaña ferocidad?

Su vista, por inercia, se desvía hacia el mismo rincón por enésima vez. El pequeño bulto respira con envidiable facilidad y la gran mano del hombre se estira hacia él por inercia. El tacto es cálido y al instante su corazón se estruja en un puño.

Tan pequeño, tan vulnerable. Tan débil, frágil ¡Y tan a su cuidado!

Claro que teme, piensa mientras lucha porque su mano no tiemble cuando toma la punta de la cobija con sus dedos para cubrirla mejor, como si eso de algún modo pudiese protegerla del mundo más allá de la pequeña cabaña. La cubre con sus manos y teme como jamás nunca en su vida.

—Vamos a estar bien —comienza a decir Kagome con una sonrisa conciliadora, intentando calmarlo—, será una noche como cualquier otr-

De pronto, un ruido les interrumpe, como un estruendo explosivo sobre sus cabezas. Kagome toma su arco y lo tensa con endiablada velocidad mientras se pone de pie en un salto.

El silencio se hace denso como el ardor de un horno. La casa entera parece quemarse por la tensión y ella siente que su pecho se detiene y su respiración se contiene hasta que los gritos se acercan a la puerta, dando un toque suave y ameno.

—Solo es un gato que cayó sobre el techo. —La voz de Miroku es perfectamente nítida desde la delgada madera. La respiración de la sacerdotisa regresa con la violencia de un golpe en la boca del estómago, haciéndola fruncir el ceño a pesar de que la voz de su amigo y compañero es alegre y está cargada de absoluta tranquilidad—. ¡Vayan ya a dormir, están seguros con nosotros!

Los pasos se alejan de la entrada. La mujer está a punto de suspirar, pero un quejido la detiene, tensa.

Su vista se desvía por primera vez a su esposo, quien sostiene el pequeño bulto entre sus apretados brazos. El manojo de telas parece retorcerse como un animalillo herido mientras llora contra el rojo _haori_. Mientras su vista sigue hechizada por el bulto la roja tela se mueve rápidamente hacia ella, depositándolo en sus brazos que ya están extendidos para recibirla, en busca sonora de un consuelo.

Y mientras acuna a la pequeña cerca de su pecho alza la mirada para ver la de él. Frente a la fogata sus ojos fulgen como chocolate fundido y están brillantes. Plagados de angustia y miedo.

Kagome siente que su corazón da un doloroso vuelco cuando lo observa volver a su lugar con la postura tensa. Con tamaña furia fingida se pregunta ¿Cuándo lo había visto así de asustado?

La tensión explota en un puño contra la pared. El sonido es tosco y la sobresalta, pero apenas un poco mientras sus brazos acomodan mejor a la pequeña recién nacida, que ya ha dejado de llorar para volver al sueño.

—¡Odio esto! —exclama el humano. Los nudillos ya enrojecidos no dejan de mandarle eléctricas punzadas por todo el brazo. Son más recordatorios de su indeseada fragilidad—. Tan jodidamente débil ¡Maldita sea!

—Inuyasha… —susurra con un hilo de voz. Él puede ver su mirada preocupada y sus ojos, por inercia, se desvían a la pequeña.

Diablos, no hay nada más que odie en el mundo que hacerla sentir mal. Y ahora era a ambas.

Se deja caer nuevamente sentado en el suelo. Con la mirada perdida en la fogata, siente que la garganta se le aprieta como si la tuviesen agarrada de un puño. Ya iban varias lunas nuevas en que no se sentía tan infinitamente miserable.

—No soporto esto —confiesa con un susurro después de lo que se antoja como un largo, largo silencio. Frunce el ceño, molesto consigo mismo—. Odio ser así de débil.

El silencio se extiende, pero solo un poco más en lo que ella demora en respirar profundo y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

—Los humanos somos débiles, pero siempre lucharemos por ser felices. _Podemos ser felices_ —insistió con voz dulce, tiernamente.

Aún a pesar del tiempo él sigue sintiéndose impresionable ante la femenina presencia. Se sonroja sin siquiera tener oportunidad de evitarlo, desviando la vista con el ceño fruncido ante el cosquilleo de sus mejillas.

—Tonterías.

—Bueno, tienes tu espada, ¿no? —comienza ella a decir mientras se levanta. Sus pasos son largos y silenciosos hasta llegar junto a él. Se sienta a su lado, su muslo rozando la roja y dura tela. Le sonríe ampliamente mientras sus brazos siguen acunando el cálido manojo de mantas—. Y me tienes a mí.

No la observa. No mientras aún continúe el nudo en la garganta y la furia quemando en su pecho por la terrible frustración que lo invade con crueldad. Ella no lo entendía. Nadie podía entenderlo.

Llevaba toda una existencia despreciando su condición de híbrido. La idea de no ser ni uno ni otro, pero detestado por todos. Y, en noches como estas, en esta noche más que cualquier otra, se sentía completamente indefenso.

Ahora tenía a Kagome. Y a la pequeña. A su primera cachorra, de mechones azabaches suaves y finos como pelusas. Viva imagen de su madre, como su reflejo en un espejo de tiempos ya de antaño, había heredado su condición por completo. Era una humana como ella, sin apenas un atisbo que denotara que era su hija hasta el momento en que la luna casi desaparecía por completo.

Ahí, tras las luces de las velas y con las estrellas iluminando como un manto destellante, la pequeña era la viva imagen de su padre. Y aquello era lo que más le angustiaba de todo.

Porque su lado humano le permitía estar con quienes amaba. Le permitía _amarlos_; pero sin su sangre yōkai fluyendo, furiosa y cruenta, ciega y brutal, ¿Cómo protegerlos?

Una nueva punzada se anidó en su pecho. Las vio a su lado, escondidas en la pequeña cabaña con Kagome insistiendo en acompañarle, pero antojándose para él una obligación tediosa y miserable.

¿Por qué ellas tendrían que vivir así? ¿Por qué, si aquel miedo le hacía sentir tan espantosamente miserable, ellas debían compartir su suerte?

—Yo tengo que protegerlas —masculló finalmente bajando la mirada, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas sin garras se tornaron casi completamente blancas—. ¡Es mi deber y no puedo!

Siente que explotará, que colapsará de alguna manera que solo realzará lo humillante de la situación. Y es que él es Inuyasha, el _hombre bestia_. El que no es uno ni todo, pero que al menos se ha hecho valer tras la sangre de sus filosas garras y colmillos.

Pero, sin ellas, solo es Inuyasha. Se siente pequeño al sentarse con la espalda en la pared, con los músculos tan tensos que pareciera que su espalda se va a quebrar al tiempo que sus ojos escocen bajo sus largos cabellos oscuros. Se siente frágil mientras fuerza cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo para tratar de escuchar menos de la mitad que casi todos los días, exaltándose con cada ruido al punto de sentir que su corazón se desboca en una loca carrera.

Inuyasha es débil. Siempre se ha sentido débil ante el desprecio del mundo completo. Y en luna nueva no es capaz de ocultarlo.

De pronto, una mano pequeña y blanca corre con delicadeza algunos mechones que él ha dispuesto como cortina a su mirada quebrada, como una muralla más ante el mundo y aquella maldita noche. No quiere mirarla, pero sabe que ella está preocupada; como cada una de aquellas miserables noches, se niega a separarse de él siquiera un mínimo instante. Pensar en aquello hace que su corazón vuelva a estrujarse, pero es un dolor diferente; de alguna manera dulce, piensa cuando desvía su mirada castaña a la otra, tan cercana que puede ver cada detalle brillar ante la luz anaranjada. Hermosa e infinitamente sincera.

—¿Cuándo no lo has hecho? —Las facciones de Kagome se iluminan ante su cariñosa sonrisa. De pronto, pareciera que vuelve a tener quince años al inclinar la cabeza, algo sonrojada ante los recuerdos—. ¿No recuerdas cuántas lunas nuevas me has salvado la vida? ¡Aún a costa de la tuya!

La mirada vuelve hacia la puerta. Gesto ya instintivo desde que tiene memoria; pero ese dolor dulce continúa en su pecho, reconfortándolo ante su angustia.

Su gran mano se mueve hasta alcanzar la suya, pequeña y delicada. No dice nada, y tampoco Kagome espera que lo haga. Siquiera la luna nueva podría hacerlo mejor con las palabras.

Mas ¿Qué son las palabras ante el tacto de su piel? Aún sonríe al tiempo que entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y los aprieta cariñosamente. Enamorada y dichosa, mira a su hija dormir, completamente tranquila.

»Va a estar bien, Inuyasha —susurra apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Alza su mirada, encontrando la suya, brillante de emoción—. Tiene al mejor guardián del mundo.

Alza las cejas y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Por un instante su mente se queda en blanco, procesando las palabras que lentamente se cuelan hasta su corazón, provocándole rápidos latidos.

Su esposa continúa apoyada sobre su hombro, dedicándole una tierna mirada. ¿Cuántas lunas nuevas ya había vivido con ella a su lado? Se da cuenta de que ha perdido la cuenta, a pesar de que alguna vez se prometió jamás olvidarlo. Era una sensación muy extraña el estar acompañado.

De alguna manera, sin importar que ya durante los últimos años aquellas noches hubiesen sido con sus amigos custodiando los alrededores, la sensación de vacío jamás le abandonaba mientras su mirada permanecía fija en la puerta y él se escondía en la oscuridad. Se sentía solo; y temía que aquella sensación fuera a quemarle por siempre en el pecho.

Pero ahora es diferente, ¿no? La primera luna nueva como padre… ¿Había siquiera imaginado que sobreviviría a este momento?

Él es ahora un _guardián_. Y por primera vez siente que tiene algo verdaderamente valioso que custodiar. Aquellas dos féminas que felizmente protegería aún a costa de dar esta vida y todas las que le queden a su alma por delante.

El dulce dolor se extiende hasta su garganta y sus ojos, humedeciéndolos de modo que le obliga a apretar los párpados hasta estar seguro de que no se notará. No quiere que ella se dé cuenta de lo emocionado que está, a pesar de que está seguro de que seguramente ya lo ha sabido desde el principio. Aquel pensamiento logra hacerle sonreír, completamente sincero.

—Kagome —susurra, acercándose hasta sus labios. Le da un beso lento, suave, que intenta expresar su agradecimiento. La forma en que se siente, maravillosamente indescriptible, ya liberado.

La vista se desvía hacia la cachorra, que respira con una paz envidiable para cualquier ser sobre la tierra. Su mano finalmente se atreve a acariciar los brillantes cabellos, con el corazón henchido de alegría y amor por ella, por Kagome. Incluso, un poco de amor por ese Inuyasha que solo es humano, pero que es capaz de dar absolutamente todo lo que tiene y más con tal de verlas a salvo y felices.

Así había sido desde el primer momento que la vio, aún con el peso de un sueño de décadas completas sobre su cuerpo sellado. Asimismo cuando la observó por primera vez, pequeña y frágil como un cristal mientras lloraba a todo pulmón con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sus primeros hálitos habían sido entre sus manos temblorosas y torpes.

Ahora que ha despertado dará cada momento de su vida, cada instante, en protegerlas.

El solo pensarlo le hace sentir grande y fuerte. Ya no está solo; y la luna nueva jamás será capaz de cambiarlo.

«Todo va a estar bien, Natsuki. _Estamos contigo._»

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

«_Todas las cosas que te hicieran feliz, me harían feliz a mí; y yo sería el protector de tu dolor_» —**A**nne **R**ice (Entrevista con el Vampiro)

* * *

_¡Al fin!_

**Onmi** ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! No tengo excusas más que un ritmo asquerosamente malo para escribir. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado ¡Va con todo mi amor para ti! Eres una chica excepcionalmente maravillosa y ya del primer momento que me has enamorado y tenido mi cariño desde que me hiciste un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños. A diferencia de ti, yo lo he entregado con una demora aberrante, pero espero puedas perdonármelo u.u

Te adoro y te deseo lo mejor siempre en la vida **¡Eres increíble, guapa! **

A los demás, espero que les haya gustado también. Cualquier comentario/crítica/fangirleo/humorada se agradecen de corazón.

**Notas al final del capítulo que te podrían interesar:**

**1.** Esto puede ser considerado como un precedente al fic **"**_**Hasta entonces, Inuyasha**_**"**, pero no tienen una relación directa entre sí. Es en parte por ello que la hija es completamente humana y se llama Natsuki, pero también siento que le agregaba un nivel más de vulnerabilidad al ambiente.

**2.** Esta es la primera vez que escribo todo en forma presente. La verdad es que siempre tiendo a mezclar los verbos (ahí pueden pillar mis garrafalidades en mis fics antiguos sin editar). Si bien me hace sentir extraña, me siento conforme con el resultado. Ahí podrán decirme que tal :D

**3.** Mis gracias, como siempre, a las maravillosas **Agatha Romaniev** y **xMorgaine**. Ellas son mis pilares a la hora de decir "¡Estoy bloqueada!" y preguntarme pacientemente por lo que me pasa y qué podría ayudarme. ¡Chicas, son maravillosas!

**4.** Como dato aparte, jamás he encontrado un fic de la primera luna nueva de Inuyasha como padre. Lo más común es el lemon, así que quise hacer algo diferente. Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas, Omni (L).

Ahora volveré a por mis otras muchas deudas. (¡Perdón a todas, voy lo más rápido que puedo!)

Los quiero un jodido montón.

**A**ri.

_¡Su review es mi sueldo! ¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
